Molly Molch
'''Mercedes "Meche" Colomar '''a.k.a Molly Molch is Lucifier's deceased adoptive sister. Biography Meche’s childhood was the worst part of her life. She sings to her late parents during the funeral, and was often abused by her stepfather and neglected by her stepmother.When Meche became a teenager,She only confided in her closest friends that she was hoping someone would ask her to the school dance before summer vacation. Of course, this led to them deciding to hook her up with someone that they thought would be a perfect match for her. Believing the old adage of “opposites attract”, the girls managed to talk (what they thought) was a rather handsome boy into asking their friend to the dance, despite his record of being a juvenile delinquent.At the school dance,they were dancing,but one night he didn't like her hanging out with a musician so he sends a snake to kills him,but a snake kills her which made everyone upset.Her body was discarded in a dumpster. When she was found, it was clear what the cause of death was, and it was obvious what had happened to her. Her classmates mourned and the young man that was responsible for this hadn’t been found. It appeared that the body was violated even further post-mortem.Her funeral was a few days later. She was buried in the black dress that she wore to the dance and fixed up to look as angelic as she had been the night she had left.It was a tearful day for all who loved her. Her friends never knew what would happen to her. When the young man was found, he was imprisoned, guilty of murder. Soon, he was deemed insane, as he kept saying he saw her ghost, only mumbling incoherently about “angry green eyes”.Her sorrowful green eyes will stare at you while her mascara runs down her cheeks. She will dissolve into a black mist and vanish before your eyes.In Machete Molch, in order to do it,bad things happen whoever say her name 3 times according to Cailaca Cortez. Appearance Meche was an attractive Mexican girl who had brown eyes and long brown hair. She wore a black dress that she wear at the dance.In death,she has black sockets that reveal yellow eyes. She has dark brown hair with a ponytail in it, and her skin is very pale. When her hair is down, it is shown to be very long. Personality Meche is shy and quiet, keeping to herself and focusing on her studies. She was a model student, good grades, good manners, sweet natured.She was so perfect except for a few little weaknesses. She was gullible, naïve and cripplingly shy. She lived a very sheltered life, mostly keeping her nose buried in books. Trivia * Meche's name is of Spanish origin meaning Mercy. * Meche is voiced by Zoe Saldana who voices Cailaca Cortez in Cailaca and Machete. *She is the first Cailaca character to resemble a mexican ghost. *Meche is a mixture of Mercedes (name), Wallflower (dress), and The Weeping Woman (hair and voice) Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Cailaca/Characters